


NRC Cultural Festival Schemes

by sakanakana_seng



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Food, Gen, Humor, School Festivals, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakanakana_seng/pseuds/sakanakana_seng
Summary: As usual there is an event in NRC.It was caused by the kindness of the headmaster, NRC students got to do Cultural Festival (Japanese style).It was really sudden, nobody(?) knows what to do. Will the festival go smoothly?Day 1: Preparation
Kudos: 17





	1. 1: Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Please kindly pretend it's the first NRC cultural festival (bunkasai), thank you. This is self-indulgent with a lazy MC and everyone is somewhat an airhead here. MC/Yuu are called 'Director'. I saw it at twstarchive on tumblr and I like it. Also, it's an amazing blog with voice line & chat translations and useful resources. (They don't know me btw, I just want to promote it)  
> Warning : this fic may be confusing to read since I wrote it in my phone's notes app. Food tag is for later chapter

One day, a headmaster with Dire as a name decided to suddenly held a cultural festival because he's so kind. He wanted to add more school memories for his students. Also because he wanted a cake exhibition. Also because he wanted an event to promote the school.  
"But it really isn't my main intention at all. I didn't invite any special guest or anything. I honestly want you to get new experiences and memories!! Yeah that's it. Yea," the headmaster said, when being asked the goal of this event.

That's why I was holding a huge piece of log in ramshackle dorm lobby right now. NRC students are competent and went all out for preparations of the school promotion events like this that they used actual wood logs to make stalls.  
"Director, can you bring the log until the school building? I'll bring it and you can go shopping instead," said Deuce.  
"Hey Deuce, what do you mean? Do we know what we are going to do? What will you buy??" Ace said while just standing there beside the window with his arms crossed behind his head.

We should have decided what we are going to do first but instead Ace is doing nothing and Deuce is about to go shopping eventhough he doesn't know what he should buy. I don't know either but holding this log is tiring, so whatever.

"HEY HUMAN!! I told you to hold that log for a minute and where is it now!??" Sebek yelled from one of the room. He was pointing his finger at me.  
Ace walked toward me, and said, "Deuce seems suspicious. I think he might actually knows something." He looked really serious.

Epel who was also and still holding a bigger piece of log peeked his face from behind it. Seriously, why do we had to hold the logs if we can just put those on the floor. He seems to be accustomed to hold heavy things actually.  
I can only see half of his face now, but I can hear what he said. "Of course Deuce knows. Jack, Deuce, Sebek, and me came to cultural festival meeting yesterday. Jack pulled a lottery and we got-"

Just before Epel could finish his sentence Jack came back from wherever he was, probably main college bulding. "Um, sorry I forgot to deliver the shopping list yesterday."

I took the list. "Ok, Grim and I will go shopping then."  
Epel was taking a peek again, his face looked worried. "Where is Grim though? I haven't heard him yet.."

Right. I forgot Grim is missing since yesterday but I couldn't care less. It was never my responsibility to babysitting him, but I actually kind of worried too. Without him, maybe I would be kicked out from school. Also, he's our friend after all. Yeah.

So I was on my way to Sam's shop when I saw a silver haired guy passed out in the garden. Seems like Silver is asleep again, I started to think that he was cursed. Silver was bringing a shopping bag with him so most likely he was on shopping duty as well. "Silver, wake up," I shook his shoulder several times.  
"..ugh.. did I fell asleep again?" Silver muttered while rubbing his eye, "thanks for waking me up."

"No problem."

"Director!!" I looked up to see Kalim.   
"Oh! And Silver too! I was searching for him!"  
I was going to ask him why would anyone lost their shopping buddy when it's a one way and not much people around, but I saw his huge shopping bag so I have a guess.

"So, what will the first years do in the festival??" Kalim asked with a brimming smile. "Second years got to do a stage performance!"

"Ooh first years are..", eh, " I don't know, I skipped the meeting," I totally forgot to ask Epel.

"Hahaha, it's ok! I woke up late yesterday since it was Sunday. Jamil came to the meeting but I forgot the detail~" Kalim cheerfully said.  
"I actually think it would be more interesting if I don't know though."

I nodded. "I agree. I also don't know what stage performance you guys gonna do either so it would be more surprising."

"Oh? It's a drama performance!" Kalim said that immediately.  
At least I don't know what drama.

"And! Uh, and, uhh we are going to perform 'Legend of the Mermaid Princess!'"

"Seems cool," I said. It's not like I know anything about the story.

"Kalim, why are you taking so long.. Oh Director. Are you going to go shopping as well?" Jamil said.

"Yes, I think I have to go now."

I walked several steps and took a peek behind. 

"Oh my gosh, Kalim.. what are these expensive mushrooms for??" Jamil asked.  
"Ruggie told me that the Mermaid Princess loves to eat mushrooms, and Icicle mushroom is a good prop for that!" Kalim said.  
"Do you really think there are Icicle mushrooms under the sea..?" Silver added. "Icicle mushroom grew in mountains if I remembered correctly"  
"Oh, right. It's too bad, but those can be cooked anyway so it's alright! Right, Jamil!"  
"..yes.."

I'll continue my journey. I walked into the shop and thankfully it isn't crowded. Shopping time has gone smoothly, until our Alchemy teacher walked inside. "Good afternoon Mister Crewel," I said for formallity.  
"You are that Director puppy. Going shopping for the festival, huh?" He asked while searching through snacks section.

"You live in that Ramshackle dorm, right. Are your class going to open a dog cafe?" He looked at me. Suddenly I realized, why don't I take a look at the shopping list so maybe I can figure out what we are going to do in the fest.  
The shopping list :  
° 20 stick of butter  
° 50 chicken eggs  
° 5,5kg flour  
° 3,7kg sugar  
... and so on, pastry related stuff.  
"From this list, maybe we are going to held something like a cafe (?)," I said that rather unconvincingly.

"Why are you not sure..? Well, if that's so maybe I'll visit your class' booth." He said while walking away.  
I hope our booth isn't a dog cafe though, it would be troublesome.  
Actually whatever event we got from lottery is also troublesome. Anyway, my shopping bag is incredibly heavy. I can't carry that at all.

At that moment I'm seeing Grim outside the shop. I hurried to call him, "Grim!!"

It seems he didn't notice me. Grim was holding a piece of paper and was running away actually. Not far behind were the Leech brothers.  
They were so loud and people were muttering.  
I wonder how could Grim even manage to run away.

Then I saw Azul walked past the shop, he seems tired. He noticed me, "Director, did you.. know.. what is that monster.. trying to do..??"  
I shook my head. He added, "uughh I can't let that Grim!!! Aaahh!!"

"What happened?"

"Ugh sorry I slipped. It's not good of me. That... Grim, he is about to, I mean, he... stole my contract!"  
It's suspicious to see Azul stuttered like that but, well.  
"I'll try to help you locate him," I said.  
"Thank you, director! I'll give you something in return."  
"Nah it's ok"  
"I insist. I want to give you that."  
"..ok.  
Oh, but before that, can you help me with this shopping bag?"  
Azul looked down to see the bag and shook his head. "It's too bad Director, I would like to help you but I'm in a hurry, can we keep it here for the time being?" Azul negotiated.  
"Can't be helped then. Mr Sam, can you keep this bag for me?"

"Sure little Imp. I was actually about to offer it for you earlier," Sam said.

"Thanks."

Azul and I started with the direction where Grim was chased, to the botanical garden. Luckily it wasn't that far, but it still took quite some time. So I asked Azul,  
"Should we run? Botanical garden is not that far, so we can catch Grim. I've been doing this lately since he seems to become more feral with each overblots. Somehow."  
"Oh, my, so it's really the case. That Grim came to my VIP room to made a ruckus yesterday. He said that I switched their lotteries, but what a baseless assumption! I didn't do it. He is the one who stole something from...," Azul couldn't finished what he was about to say, because Rook came from above with his broom and I got dragged.  
Azul shocked and yelled, "you!! Vice dorm leader of Pomefiore!!! Come back here!!"

"Rook? What are you doing?"

"Pardon me Trickster, but I have to bring you to discuss something. I'll tell you when we arrived."

We landed outside Pomefiore dorm.   
I saw Vil, Leona, and Lilia.  
"Roi du Poison. I found Trickster was talking to Roi de Fort," Rook reported.  
"I see. That Azul.." Vil muttered, then he asked me,  
"Director. Tell me what did you got from the lottery."

I never felt a regret this huge. I should have come to that meeting yesterday.  
"I'm sorry, Vil. I don't know."  
His expression is that of disappointment.  
"Can't be helped. Show me that list. I really hope you won't skip anymore important events like that."  
I showed him the list.

He looked mad after reading that list. Leona took a peek of that list while Lilia can't. "You got 'cake exhibition'," Vil said.  
"Youngsters sure are mischievous, aren't they," Lilia sighed.  
"..foolish herbivores," Leona grumbled.  
This seems not good. I'm so nervous and idk what's going on.

"Oh la la, Trickster! it seems like our lotteries has been swapped! We third years should have got 'Stage Performance', while you should have got 'Dog Cafe'. Based on my observation yesterday," Rook explained, thankfully. I'm surprised to hear that though.

I'm afraid if I asked about this magic lottery it would be impolite, but I really wanted to know.  
"Sorry to ask this, but.. how could one swapped lotteries? Wouldn't it be obvious when you look at what's written on it?"  
"Non, non, Trickster. Shall we demonstrate it?" Rook looked toward Lilia.  
"Oho. Sure. It's our job to teach the youngsters anyway," Lilia said while handing over their lottery paper.

"Is that the lottery paper? Why is it blank?" I asked it spontaneously.  
"It's not an ordinary paper, this is 'magic lottery paper'!" Rook explained and then he swung his magic pen to cast something upon it. Little bright lights sparked for a second before the blank white paper turned to a paper with something written on it. It was 'dog cafe'. When the bright lights disappear, the words disappear as well.  
"Whoa, it's really cool."  
"Merci! I think it's beautiful, such weird mechanism!"

Leona just deadpanned and grumbled, "this child's play make it bothersome to check what's written.. they should've just used ordinary paper with something written on it."

"Anyway. Let's exchange our lottery, Director," Vil said.

As usual I didn't think before make a decision. There would always be only 2 options that ended the same.  
"Alright, but please buy ingredients I have bought."

"Thank you," he said brightly. "Sure, we'll buy that ingredients as well."  
Our exchange is done then. Lilia said he will do the physical exchange himself since I didn't have first years' lottery with me, eventhough they already have my permission. Actually, why would they even bothered to ask me? I think they have another intention.

I'll just go back to Ramshackle dorm.  
I walked there and remembered about what Azul said. I'll pretend I forgot for now. I opened the door and found nobody. I checked the room where Sebek used to make a stall, nobody was there. His work left unfinished.

"Off with your head!!!" I heard someone yelled from outside. Ace was running towards me with a collar. "Director!! Move!! Run!!" He yelled. I got dragged to run with him.  
"What happened!?"  
"I got caught!!! Eventhough I was watching from the window all this time! I got distracted to play cards-- uwaaah!" Ace dodged a cauldron.

"Ace! Director, don't let Ace run away any further! Dorm leader wants to discuss something with him-," Deuce said.  
"What do you mean 'discuss'?? Did you mean 'punish'!?"  
So even the fellow first years are chasing him. "Ace, I think we should go back."  
"Haaah.. Director, you just don't understand. I guess I don't really have any choice either," said Ace.

We went to Ramshackle lobby. Riddle is having a cup of tea and the other first years are there as well. "Ace. Explain. And don't you dare blame anyone else again. Or else," he said. It's nice to see that He didn't explode with anger frequently these days.  
"Fine. I give up, I give up. It's Grim who came up with the idea to switch lotteries," he admitted. Maybe.  
"You know that if it's a slander again I'll punish you for sure?" Riddle threatens. Ace just nodded.  
"Alright, where is he?" Riddle asked.  
Nobody answered. I saw Grim being chased by Leech bros earlier though.  
"I saw him outside of Mr Sam's shop this afternoon," I said.

Riddle said, "oh. Nobody knows his exact location so maybe it's true that he's on the run. I'll believe you for now. You first years, help me catch this Grim."  
Jack interrupted, "wh-,"  
but Riddle interrupted him as well, "this lottery applies to every second years students. Yours is also applied to every first years students. It's only natural to be responsible for treachery your friend did as the first year representatives."

Jack then said, "you are right. But please don't interrupt other people."  
Riddle agreed, "right, I apologize. I was carried away. I'm glad you understand quickly, so please help me. I'll search the main building."

So we, team Riddle and the freshies dispersed. I went to botanical garden.  
Speaking of freshies, I didn't see Sebek with them. What happened to him?

It's actually hard to see the world as myself. Maybe I shouldn't 'isekaied' to this world and keep reading as a know-it-all third person.  
As I lamented my life choices, I caught a glimpse of a trident-shaped tail from the bushes.  
"Grim..?"  
I hear noises as well.

"..dunno anything about the lottery!!"  
"Well, Grim. Do you want this session to be prolonged? We have doing this for about half an hour now, and if you are still like that, I'm afraid you might get strangled."  
"Aha, Seal, if you really don't know you wouldn't run away or say something like that~"  
"Noooo!! H- funaaAAA!!"

I took a peek.  
Grim was tied to a chair. Jade was holding a flashlight directed to Grim's face, while Floyd was getting up from the floor where he sat/slept idk. Azul was there as well, he looked gloomy.

Jade immediately noticed me and turned off the flashlight, maybe because I was peeking from behind Grim. Or maybe they were just keen since they were all notice me now. 

"My, my. Director. What are you doing here? shouldn't you be busy preparing for the festival?" Azul approached me with a business smile.  
"Unfortunately.. some incidents happened."  
"Oh, I see. Do you know that your friend here has switched our lotteries? Sigh, this is why I've told the headmaster that we shouldn't use lottery system like this!!"  
I agreed. It would save time and there won't be anyone who went around switching lotteries.

Azul continued, "if we just discussed about it and didn't use that lottery we would use this time to do preparations instead."  
He looked gloomy again now and continued his complains. I took a look at Grim who was looking at me expectantly because he was still tied. I couldn't release him though, Jade was watching my movement and Floyd was bored so he walked around to kick some stones.  
".. so, Director, I want you to be responsible and let's trade our lottery," said Azul.  
"What? I don't have it with me."  
"Oh really, then why are you here if you aren't going to help Grim?"  
"To be honest I actually forgot about him. I was searching for Ace."  
Azul's face was so priceless and Grim looked like he was betrayed or something. I did my best to conceal my laughter.

Jade let out a chuckle. "Don't mind it Azul, you seems really tired after all. Director, I think you should trade it. 'Dog cafe' is actually what we got from the lottery but then someone switched it. I heard that our upperclassmen' lottery got switched as well. In conclusion, let's trade it again so it becomes like what it is in the start."

He explained it really well but I felt something is not right.  
"Sure, let's trade it. Also, can you release Grim, please?"  
"I'm glad to hear it, Director! But first please sign this paper," Azul said.  
"This is a normal paper though?"  
"Just in case. I have reformed and don't worry it's just a paper."  
Well whatever, so I signed that and take my leave with Grim.

After we were far enough, I asked Grim, "please explain to me what happened. Where have you been? Why?"  
"Ew, you sounds like possesive partner just now. Nyaha, I just went around to switch lotteries!"  
I see, this is the source of every problems today. I see.  
"So that's it. Oh, it's 6 p.m already. Let's move to the school."  
We walked towards the main school building because there is another meeting today to discuss how far our progress in preparing the festival. I won't skip any meeting from now on.

Grim complained,   
"nyah~ I don't feel like go to the meeting now, let's skip it like yest-"  
"Grim, sometimes you get real irritating that I really want to punch you in the face."  
"Eeek!! Suddenly the Director student become so violent!!! I can just burn you with my flames, yanno!!"

Sigh. "I'm just kidding. You really have to stop your villain tendencies and should have just cope with whatever lottery you get."  
Grim then showed me his most innocent face and said, "actually I don't do it alone yanno. Ace and Azul are also going around to switch lotteries as well."  
I'm not even surprised anymore, I should have expected this.

"I'll tell everyone."

"Noooooo!!! What if I got dropped out!??"  
Of course I was just fooling around, otherwise I might got dropped out as well. We finally arrived at Hall of Mirrors. It's really crowded.

Flash! Flash! "Wow it's really different than yesterday~ Ah I didn't see you two attend the meeting yesterday!" It was Cater. Oh no, he knows that we didn't come yesterday-- wait, my other upperclassmen know as well.  
"the meeting for stands are based on each class year, therefore only a few representatives from each year came. Don't worry~"  
So it actually wasn't mandatory to come.. thank God.

" 'still, don't you think it is kind of weird that everyone has to attend today's meeting?" Asked Trey. I didn't notice his presence.  
"Yup, I think so too. Why don't they invite some representatives from each year again?" Cater muttered.  
Speaking of years I just realized that I went to third years group. I have to move to the first years.  
On the way, I heard some of the second years conversations.

"Who is going to take the princess role?"  
"What's the story about again?"  
"Finally we got cafe!! Wait, this lottery is not cafe... It's 'stage performance' though!?"

That last sentence is quite concerning, but then I met up again with team Freshies. Ace still got his head chopped, I see. "Director! Finally. Quick, sit here. We are going to see what's written on the lottery," Ace demanded.  
"Do we have to see what's written together?" I asked.  
"Nah, it's just everyone became a prick and won't help me to see it," Ace said.  
"Grim, please cast a magic to it."  
"Why not you?"  
"I can't."  
"Oh right I forgot, lol," Grim said. Punching him sounds good now, but well of course I won't (again).  
Grim casted a magic upon the paper and the words that written there was.. 'dog cafe'.

"What the!! Why do we got 'dog cafe'!!?? it's the same as before!!" Grim shouted.  
Deuce, Jack, Epel, and Sebek just looked at him. Sebek retorted, "of course it is, why would it change? Silly raccoon!"  
"Funahh!!"  
"Sigh.. seems like my plan to change that bothersome stand went down the sink, huh," muttered Ace.  
I won't know what exactly happened but it failed anyway so I couldn't care less. Wait, my shopping list earlier was for 'cake exhibition' though?

"Good evening students and please stop your chattering. Night Raven College' cultural festival evaluation meeting is about to begin." Headmaster announced from the podium.  
"..that should be our discourse originally."  
Then the headmaster laughed half-heartedly.  
"Alas, after thorough discussion between the teachers we decided to hold a magic lottery pull again."

The students started to talking with each other quietly, but it becomes more and more noisy.  
"What.?"  
"After we had done preparing.."  
"For real??"  
"Wait, what stand I got again?"  
"Well, lucky me."

"Shush! Please be quiet. I have several reasons for it. First, there's not enough food stalls- I mean, it won't be much stalls there if there was just three, right. Second, it's actually bad to only have 'cake' as an exhibition so we have to add more educational exhibitions, and third, I don't think you have been doing preparation seriously. I have stalk- I mean I've been watching some of you were just running around and playing tag!!"

Mister Vargas replied to it, "headmaster, isn't it a good thing!! Magic is muscle and anyway, that's went exactly as our plan-"

"Nooo, no, what do you mean?? *Whisper* Mr Vargas, it was supposed to be only between us!!  
Ahem.. I still have more reasons. Fourth, I've also being told that we have to add games booth, like fishing games to.. gain muscles? Fifth, a certain guest wanted a cat cafe as well.., eh? What is it, Mr Trein? Ooh I forgot, please excuse the last point, students."

Headmaster showed us the magic lottery' magic box.  
"That's why, we'll re-take the lottery! This time we'll take the lottery based on your classroom. Representatives of each, please come here and you'll take it simultaneously."

It's a good thing that I'm not a class leader. Deuce patted my shoulder and asked, "I don't know what exactly happened but can you tell me what you know?"  
Idk either, but I told him my journey from Sam's shop until this hall, with Grim ocasionally added what he knew.

"Seems like the lottery had switched hands several times. Dorm leader said that second years' lottery that was carried by him has been switched by someone. As you expected from him, Dorm leader managed to find out it was Ace' doing," Deuce said.  
"Hey, what're you guys talking for. it was all useless now that we have to re-take the lottery," Jack joined.  
"Right, puh- hehe," Epel too.

Then we laughed.

"Aah, shut it, why did you bring it up Deuce!!!" Ace yelled.  
"Hey Human!! Young master is also here so please be quiet in the meeting!!! Oh WAIT, where is Young MASTER!???" Sebek yelled louder than Ace and then proceeded to look around.

Today is really tiring and I can't imagine what it will be like in the actual festival. Maybe it will be tiring as well.


	2. Day 1 Extra : Teachers' Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the teachers has been doing before the second meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I will be using third person pov. Turned out I couldn't gain access to write this on laptop now. I'll try to update this every day until the series end. I'm still a noob so this is some kind of training. Please excuse the absence of the thing that usually presents at the start of paragraphs.

Dire Crowley, the headmaster of the prestigious Night Raven College is waiting for the other teachers at his office. They have planned this meeting since yesterday, but oddly no one has come yet. The lonely headmaster lamented in his heart, 'oyoyoyo.. it's weird that no one has come yet.. Thirty minutes has passed. Usually Mr. Trein always came before the time'

Five minutes of lamentation later, Divus Crewel the Alchemy teacher casually entered the room with his bag of snacks.  
"Good day, Mr. Crewel! Please take a seat," Crowley said.  
"Yeah, sure," Crewel took a seat and opened one of the cupcake packaging.  
Crowley tried his best to ignore it. He had told Crewel to refrain from eating in his room, but he just won't stop for whatever reason. Turned out he couldn't ignore it.  
"Uh- ahem, Mr Crewel. I think you'll dirtied my carpet if you eat here.."

"What? When will you stop underestimating me. Look, I always eat skillfully. Not even a crumble can be seen," Crewel argumented.  
"But there may be some micro crumbs!!!" Crowley said as a counter argument.  
"If micro crumbs even actually exist it won't do any harm. No different than dust"  
"What if it attracts bugs!?"  
"Look, has this room ever gets many bugs?? I never saw those here."

Actually Crowley just wanted some respect, but now he didn't know what else he could say. So he just pretended this argument never happened and said, "well whatever. Can I have some?"  
"No."

They heard door knocks sound to see that Ashton Vargas the PE teacher and Mozus Trein the history teacher have come to save Crowley from embarassment. Or perhaps to witness it.  
"Ahem, Headmaster. I was wondering where have you been today, since you are supposed to attend a special class. Turned out you were busy having tea party here. Without inviting me," Trein said while rubbing Lucius the pet cat.  
"Yes, you were supposed to appear in my class as well! You aren't inviting me too!!" Vargas said.  
Crowley just stared at them, then turned to ask Crewel, "did you cancelled the cancelation of today class? Shouldn't the students be preparing for today's festival?"  
"I'm as confused as you."

After hearing that Trein and Vargas showed their confused face, and Vargas said, "I thought this whole festival ordeal was a joke. Like, you can't be serious if your festival doesn't have games booth."  
Trein agreed, he said, "same with me. I don't want to waste as much Mondays as possible. Also, that dog cafe is ridiculous. Dogs are noisy."  
Hearing that, Crewel quickly retorted, "excuse me Mr. Trein, but dogs won't clawing things and jumping here and there knocking stuff down."  
While they bickered, headmaster contemplated about the day before. His colleagues are right, three stands are too few. He remembered that when they were in yesterday meeting, he was really focused to his phone.  
'oh right I was too busy having this secret business that I just blurted things randomly.. wait, why does it sound very lame. Eh I'll just tell them that someone give me a suggestion to pick three stands.. to go easy on the students! That sounds great.'

"Ahem, gentlemen. Now that we all have gathered here, let's start the intended meeting to choose lottery entries! I have also invited special guest.. John," Crowley said.  
"Who is he?"  
"It's a secret. They are very shy that they used a floating tablet to talk to me"   
'Isn't that just Idia', the other teacher think, but whatever.  
"They showed me an amazing machine. They wanted me to put this in the lottery," Crowley explained.  
"A machine. As expected, but what if he didn't get the lottery?" Trein asked.  
"This is the reason we used this lottery system, alright. So students can race each other to get the lottery they want!! What a good feature, I really like it," Vargas said.

"Okay, so we added it to the lottery list. Do you have any suggestion?"  
"We have to do more exhibition. I think 'magic history exhibition' would be good," Trein proposed. When the other teachers discussed about it, he whispered to headmaster, "cat cafe sounds good too."  
"Oh, sure."

"Headmaster! Can you add games booth, like shooting game and prize fishing," Vargas suggested.  
"Sure, sure."

After that, they discussed about food stands and another exhibition.

Meanwhile, Malleus was waiting patiently in his classroom with one or two other students. '..Where are the teachers?' He wondered, but after some hours later he decided to just wander around as usual.


	3. Preparation (1-A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this fic won't be just about doing preparations.. I think it would be weird if there are no preparations, so please enjoy it if you want.

It's Tuesday and today's classes are cancelled to prepare for the festival. The festival would be held tomorrow apparently. I feel uneasy.  
"Director! Quick, quick! Don't let it escape!!" Grim shouted from the other room.  
We are in the Ramshackle dorm. Dog cafe may become messy so we decided to held it here. It's become really noisy as well.  
"Woof, woof!" A big retriever run towards me, I can't run to any direction since I'm at a corner.  
"Waaah!!"  
"Woof!!" The dog get caught from behind by Deuce. "Are you alright, Director?"  
"..yes."  
After I said that, the dog wriggled and escaped. "W-wait!!!"  
The dorm felt different now that there are many people cramped here. Our ghost friends actually felt annoyed about that but nothing they can do, so they occasionally appear to fright people for fun.

I went to the lobby to help making a stand. It's good for Sebek that we still pulled 'dog cafe' from the magic lottery. His creations yesterday can still be used, one of them is a head of dog-like grotesque decoration.  
Actually, I saw things like 'all hail the next prince of Valley of the Thorn LORD MALLEUS' carved on it. Maybe it's just a propaganda, so whatever.

"Eek, what is that scary thing!?" One of my classmate yelled.  
"That's carved by Sebek, just let it be. I think it's awesome that he carved so fast," another one admitted.

Wait, I just remembered that he isn't from class 1-A.

Sebek coincidentally was near, so he says to them, "all the compliments, I'll direct it to the young master and Epel. He teached me some tricks to carve, but still young master is the source of my inspiration," then he explained the grace of his young master to them.  
Was it even a coincidence anymore that he was near?

I go outside to bring more logs, I see Ace was chopping the logs. He looks really tired. It's actually a bad thing to pulled 'dog cafe' again for the rest of us. After the swapping lotteries incident yesterday, nobody get what they desired so it seems everyone has avoided to doing it again. Maybe.  
"Director, if we used the building as a cafe, what would these logs be used for??" Ace noticed me and asked it like hell I know.  
"That's a good question. Why are you still agreeing to that, though?"

"Dorm leader... He asked everyone from Heartslabyul to make sure I'm doing my work. it's tiring," he said.  
"Ah!! Ace, you have to keep working!" Deuce yelled from afar while walking closer.  
"Sigh.. this kind of job isn't my forte. Oh, right. How about you try chopping the logs, Deuce?" Ace gave him his usual smirk. He doesn't seem to notice that though.  
"Hmm.. chopping the logs, huh. I've done it several times when winter comes" He seems to considered it.

"I can watch over the dogs in exchange! It must be tiring to run around right?"  
"Hmm.. I'll try it first."  
Ace gave him the axe, and then watching him cut some logs.  
"Wow, you are fast. There are these much logs already! Director, let's bring it to the dorm," He said smoothly.  
Well, I'll just do as he said and go back to the dorm.

At the dorm, Ace asks one of our classmate that isn't from Heartslabyul, "what are these logs for?"  
"Those are for decoration purposes, so we don't actually need these much."  
"Oh okay, I'll take some of it then," Ace replied. He's walking towards one of the room while waving his hand. "Where are you going?"

"Huh? I'm gonna.. work, craft! I'm gonna craft something inside," and then he shuts the door.

I went back to the lobby. I see Sebek is still doing his speech. I also see some of my classmates are cooking for taste testing. At the other corner I see Grim and other classmates are feeding the dogs. Overall this cafe was finished fairly fast, what's left is to do a little touch-up here and there.

I helped for a while and now the sun is about to set. Eventhough a surprise event like this can be tiring, I'm actually excited to see other class' stands.  
I go outside to take a peek at main college building but I see Deuce is still there at the chopping station.

I walk closer to invite him to take a look at other class' stands. I was worried for a minute if he was still chopping logs, but thankfully he wasn't chopping anything. He is playing with his phone.  
"Deuce?"  
"Uwaaa!!" He shocked and turned to look around. "Director! What's up? Look at this! This is a multiplayer game that Ace told me about. I think it'll be fun to play this together," he said while showing me his phone.  
"It seems interesting. Were you playing this game all this time?"

"Uh, no. I've been chopping logs, but earlier Ace came out from the dorm and told me about this game. Anyway.. he told me that we didn't need these much logs, but if these weren't used it would be a waste for the tree lives I've cutted down..." Deuce looked so sad.  
It made me sad as well. "How about we take a look at other class' stands? Maybe there would be someone who'll need these," I suggested.

"That's a good idea. Let's take a look."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued after I've read 'Wishing Upon the Star' event story. 
> 
> This chapter and the chapter before turned out very short, so I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 
> 
> Lastly, I think I forgot to thank you for reading the previous chapter.  
> Thank you for reading! Have a good day, I wish you good luck for the event. u,u .｡*✧


	4. Take a look!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the other class be doing? Let's take a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I really like this chapter. It turns out I'm incapable to update this daily if it's longer (this one is way too long). Also, I'm regularly take a break to play the event. Next update will definitely be late.

The sky become redder as time passed. Flapping sounds can be heard from the distance and the lamps around started to glow brighter.  
It's still 6 p.m. Not quite night time yet but the school would be really dark if not for the lamps.

Deuce, Grim, and I walked for quite some time to the main building. It's a good exercise, but then we realized it would be faster if we just used Deuce' magic wheel or broom or something.  
It turns out to be really tiring to walk, so we take a rest at the entrance.

Grim asks me, "Director, what will the other's do?"  
People seems to ask me things like I know everything. Of course I don't.  
"No clue."

Deuce concludes something after he thinks for it after a while, "it seems stage performance and cake exhibition will still be done, because we pulled 'dog cafe' again. Oh, the headmaster also said there would be games booth!"  
Grim stood up from where he sat. His eyes seem to sparkle, and said, "right!! I forgot. I'm really excited to play those. Let's try it."  
"Sure. I doubt we are permitted to play it today though," Deuce said, "..we are just going to take a look, anyway."

I wanted to tell them that it isn't quite the night time yet, so there are probably some students who spent their time to prepare. Oh well, they'll know it soon. We rested for quite some time, though. Thirty minutes have passed.  
Eventhough we are at the entrance all this time, we haven't seen anyone pass by. It's strange.

When we were about to enter, I saw Ace was standing behind a tree.  
I told the others, "hey, there is Ace."  
"Huh, where? Why was he hiding?" Grim wondered.

Oh right, Grim didn't know about that logs chopping. I think he felt guilty.  
"Ace!!! Why don't you join us? We are going to take a look at other class' stands!!!" Deuce yelled.  
Hearing that, Ace walks closer and said, "Deuce, you didn't have to yell. Nobody's around so I can hear you well...   
Good grief, I was just taking a stroll."  
Ace looks away while his right hand are behind his head, "I'm free right now, so I guess I'll join."  
There are some leaves on his head though. 

"Speaking of it, it's weird to not see anyone around.. usually there is often someone who makes a fuss," Ace said.  
Just like they were being told, Silver and Kalim descend from the sky.

"Ooh! It's the first years!" Kalim greeted us. "I'm going to bring these items to the class, so I have to go now! I can't make my classmates wait," he proceeds to pick up those items from his magic carpet. Those are some clothes.  
"Kalim, is it okay that you leave this magic carpet with me? I can bring those to the class instead", Silver offered.  
"No, it's alright. We have to bring more of these anyway, so I'll come back quickly!" And then he ran inside.

Silver doesn't move from where he sits on the carpet. Ace says, "senior. We are going to take a look around inside. See you later."  
There's no answer, so we gets up to walk.  
After a few steps, I'm kind of worried, but I looked back to see no one was there.

"Whoaa...," I heard their amazement from ahead of me. I'm amazed as well upon seeing the first floor corridor. Since our stand was hard we didn't get to decorate the corridor. The decorations are hanging crystals, some cloths, banners and posters of each class' stand, and balloons. In front of each classroom' door is a tiny Billboard thing to show what event is behind the door.  
It's standard but what I feel is that the usual corridor looks different and festive.

"It's normal, just some things being put here," Grim commented.  
"Right. It reminds me of the street festival back in my neighborhood," Deuce became a commentator as well.  
"This Billboard thing doesn't have to be apple-shaped though," Ace commented abruptly.

As if summoned Epel emerged from his classroom. The door was exactly in front of Ace and his face got hit by it. "Ouch!!"  
"Huh!? Whatcha doin'... I mean, oops sorry. I don't know there would be someone in front of the door," Epel said.  
Deuce and Grim are busy laughing. Me too. "Why are y'all laughing!!! Aah, it's really uncool. Just you wait."  
Epel offers Ace a bag of cold water. I take a look at the Billboard thing, 'Fishing Game' is written on it.  
Ace holds that plastic bag to his nose. We see two big inflatable pools at the center of the room. "This water is clean, isn't it?"  
"Maybe? Fufu."  
"Epel.."

I look around to see that the walls are covered neatly with blue colored plastic. It's also patterned. This plastic seems different from what I see in my original world.  
I also saw Jack, he's making fake fishes out of Styrofoam. Another students are filling one of the pool with foam. The other one is filled with water.  
'Fishing Game' is fairly an easy stand, but they make it a little bit harder with the use of foam. Also, it doesn't need many stand keepers so the students can wander around. I'm kind of jealous, but nothing I can do.

"Swapping our lotteries sounds good," Ace said with a quiet voice. I heard him since he was near. "Eh, but it's Jack so I guess it'll be hard."  
We've finished our preparation anyway.   
It's hard to imagine that there could be people who are interested in swapping the lotteries at a time like this.  
Or is it...?

CRASHHH!!!! There's a loud sound from outside. We go to the corridor to see that something is burning in front of the stairs. 

It also emits smoke, so we hurried to exit the building. People panicked and it was hectic.  
"Phew, it was dangerous. Did you shot fire carelessly, Grim!?" Ace asked him once we are all outside.  
"Why do you always blame me!? I was always near you earlier, yanno!!"  
"What's wrong with you, Ace? Didn't you see that it was caused by something below the stairs?" Deuce asked.  
"Huh? Since when you are this sharp? I was just teasing Grim"

"This is bad. I've flied to teachers room but I couldn't find anyone. I can't let the fire spreads," Jack ran towards the school.  
"Jack!?"  
"Jack is right. I'll search for some buckets and water," Deuce said.  
We hurried to do the same, since water magic isn't exactly our specialty.

Before I could go further, I saw a great amount of water comes out from the school entrance, accompanied by more smoke. Jack comes out from the school as well.  
"Thank goodness we're on time," he said.  
"Yeah.. it could be worse. That water magic earlier is awesome," Epel said.  
"It's not me, though"

Kalim comes out with the smoke still around. He coughes, but that smoke looks like a cool special effect. "It's really dangerous, that flame..."  
Jack says, "thanks for the backing up, senior."  
"It's alright~ it wasn't me who put out the fire, anyway."

From behind the smoke, someone emerges. He doesn't cough at all and some parts of his body is glowing. It's Ortho.  
"I used my water beam system. If I didn't manage to put out the fire, Kalim Al-Asim will put it out with his rain!"  
"Haha, I startled when I saw smoke from the second floor corridor. Jack jumped over the fire to inform me, thank you!"  
Jack nods.

The first floor is drenched and some parts of the wall are burnt a little. "We have to work again, don't we," Epel sighed.  
"Don't worry! I'll help you," Ortho said, "I'm in my Precision Gear. It has many special functions that my big brother even forgets about!!"  
His arm and chest opened transform*r-style, and some gadgets come out like extra hands. At the tips, mop is attached and the other one has paint roll attached.

"Leave it to me! You can go back to your work."  
Jack, Epel, and the rest of class 1-B return to their class. We help Ortho repaint the wall and dry the floor. It's a good thing that the wall is repainted for the festival and there are extra paints. Kalim helped as well.  
After we are finished, Kalim remembered, "Ah!! I have to find Silver!! I have to go now!"  
"Ok," and then he left.

"By the way, this is kind of tiring...," Deuce said.  
"Right, but we have become accustomed to painting since we do these regularly at the rose maze. I feel like we'll be paint masters when we graduate," Ace replied.  
"Eh? Aren't we going to become a great sorcerer?" Grim asked.

While they were talking nonsense, Riddle descended from the stairs.  
"Oh? I'm glad to see you work so diligently."

"Dorm leader! Good evening," Deuce greeted. "Good evening," Ace greeted as well.  
"Yes, good evening. I was in my class doing some final checks. It seems I was too focused, what happened here? I think I heard some noises."  
"There was a fire," Deuce said.  
"Fire!?"

"It's alright now, senior. Ortho has extinguished it," Ace said.  
"I understand, but I want to know who did the arson."  
Unexpectedly, Ortho stops his work to say, "I'm sorry Riddle Rosehearts. I did it."

"Eh!? What??" We shouted.   
"My big brother told me to bring a special machine to his classroom, but I bumped into someone and dropped it all the way down to the first floor... It made a dent on the wall," Ortho explained. I just realized that he looked sad. He was hiding it.  
"Please don't blame my brother. I'm the one who dropped it."

"No- it's alright. I understand that it was an accident. I won't blame anyone," Riddle quickly said, "anyway, it looks like you are done with your work. How about you all come with me to take a look at the second floor."

We accepted his offer. Ortho excused himself though, he has to tell his brother about the doomed machine.

Second floor corridor's decorations turned out to be different than the first floor. It has a classy feel on it. There are also cloths hanging but it was hung differently. While the first floor corridor's hanging cloth looks like banners in birthday parties, the second floor corridor's cloth hung in the middle of the corridor ceiling.  
It was hung in such a way that the fabric looked like waves along the corridor.  
Other decorations are the same. Hanging crystals, banners and posters of each class' stand, and of course balloons.

"Why is it really silent here?" Deuce asked.  
"Most of them are already done. Also there's a class who got food stall."

Classes who got food stalls didn't do it in their classroom, they have to do it around the main street instead. Not exactly at the main street, I tell you. it's as if they suddenly become street vendors.

"This event is actually good to teach some of those rich guys how is it like to be a vendor," I said.  
Riddle replies, "I think it's not the case for us since it was Ruggie's class."

Then, we walked around to see the Billboard thingies. "It's class 2-A. Oh, they got stage performance," Ace read it out loud.  
"Is it alright to do performance inside a room?" Deuce asked Riddle.  
"I don't know. It makes me wonder as well, but this is Kalim and Silver class. I'm simply worried"  
Right, what else would you expect from 'mad-free' duo.

"Let's continue, hmm class 2-B is Ruggie-senpai class, so next is class 2-C--" Ace stopped. He looks at something that is standing at the end of the corridor.  
A huge white thing that has legs is standing. It's really tall and wide. The most important thing is that it has a scary face. Big yellow eyes and a wide mouth that's really red. The eyes are the size of a plate and it's mouth is dripping with red liquid.

Abruptly, it runs towards us.  
"AAAAAAAaaaaa!!!"  
"Wh- wha- what the heck!!! What's that thing!!"  
"Why is it chasing us, though!!!"  
"Ehehehehehe!!" That thing laughed while we are running a lap of the second floor.

"Off with you head!" Riddle shouted. There's a clicking sounds of the collar. "Sigh.. so it's you. I thought it was a real- nevermind. Why are you like this, Floyd."  
"Aah Goldfish, you ruined the surprise~ Why are you all still at the school, it's already dark though?"

"We just wanted to take a look at what the others would be doing. I should've be the one to ask," Riddle said.  
"I overslept. It was so boring to help doing the decoration, so I hid on the ceiling, lol"  
"..Good grief"

"And I found this costume. They are really determined with this festival, huh"  
"Of course we should. There will be a popularity ranking to gain additional points."  
What? They would? What a nice chance to save my grades.

The moon shines dimly all of the sudden. "Why is it getting dark..?" Grim wondered.  
"It must be some clouds are hiding it. Right?" Ace turned his head to check,  
"oh my goodness..."

A giant black thing is floating in front of the moon light, making it a black silhouette of a dozen of wings. That thing lets out a noisy sounds like a crow's cawing and croaking, also other bird's sounds.

"Is that a common occurence for birds? Do they flock with each other mid air..?? Why is it so huge? Should I fight it!?!" Deuce asked to no one in particular.

"Deuce. I think what we should do for now, is run. I think this is one of the seven or nine wonders of the school," Ace said tiredly. 

"Yeah, enough of this. Let's just come back again tomorrow," I'm tired as well.

So, we went home. Of course, we were running.

.  
.  
.

Meanwhile, Floyd is laughing. "Hehehe, this so called school wonder can only happen when Jellyfish uses that flying carpet, huh, hehehe. The first years looked so scared it's funny."  
"Stop it, Floyd. We have to brought him down and return that flying carpet to Kalim."  
"Don't order me around. I feel bad for Jellyfish, but I just gotta watch you do it, Aha★"

Then Riddle tries really hard to reach Silver but to no avail. "If only there's a flying broom around here.. And what's with this carpet!!! It really ignores me."  
"Silver!! Wake up!! Tch, those birds are noisy.. wait, it's already noisy why would I shouted. I guess I'm really tired now."

Then he saw a blue light of hope a.k.a Ortho was flying down from the third floor.   
"Ortho!! Can you help me bring Silver and the carpet here!!?"  
"Oh! Sure thing, Riddle Rosehearts!"  
Ortho quickly did it, "I have to report back to my brother now. See you tomorrow."  
"Sure. Thanks for your help."  
Floyd becomes disappointed, "eh.. it's boring, you ask Lil Clione for help. I even have brought my popcorn."  
"Sigh.. I'm just doing what's the most efficient."

Silver wakes up, "huh? I'm no longer in the sky.. Did you brought me down, Riddle?"  
"Ortho did."  
"I see. I owe him one, then."

Suddenly there are footstep sounds from the stairs. "I heard something in the second floor.. *pant* huh? Floyd? And Riddle, and Silver...," it was Jamil, "thank goodness.. the carpet is also here."

"Oh, good timing. You looked really tired though," Riddle said.  
"I'm sorry Jamil. I got dragged by that carpet and I lost my consciousness."  
"It's alright, at least I've found it now.."  
They saw Jamil walked away with the carpet, but they didn't know that Jamil has to find Kalim as well.

"Even though I've told him not to follow me... Sigh.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official events are always like a gold mine. Apparently Floyd calls Ortho Clione-chan. Not everyone knows what is a clione, Floyd must be   
> a) loves to read animal encyclopedia or   
> b) someone told him once and he would never forget it.
> 
> Also, there are heaps of snacks everywhere in Floyd's room. It seems he gets hungry easily like Jade.  
> *Put down my binoculars* Today's report of an eel in his natural habitat is done. See you tomorrow for another report at NRC channel. (Thank you for reading. It's a joke so I might not continuing that report.)


	5. The day - In the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning of the festival. Character : Grim, Director, Ace, Deuce, Azul, Ruggie, Lilia, Trey, Jamil, Sebek, Malleus, and Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently in the current event (wish upon a star) they hold meetings in Lecture Hall and not the Mirror hall (chap 1). I think chapter 1 is far messier than the rest. I wish I can turn back time, but oh well. Please pretend their meeting is held at the Lecture hall.

"Alright Director. Let's get ready!" Grim is jumping on the bed.  
It's really unusual that he woke up this early.  
"I'm so hungry~~~ I want to taste the food from the stalls." So it's his main intention. It can't be helped.

Today's the festival. I get ready with my usual school uniform and walk to the lobby to see that there are so many dogs. It's kind of noisy.  
Deuce is petting the retriever from yesterday, while Ace is writing something on his note even though there wasn't any customer yet.

"Good morning," I greeted them. "Oh, good morning, Director."  
"Good morning. You still have some time until your shift, though."  
"Yes, but this Grim here is hungry." I pointed at Grim who was perched on my shoulder. Too sleepy to walk, he said.  
"Nyah, don't act like you didn't want to try the food from the festival."

Well, I'm very interested, but I don't have any madol... Grim and I usually eat at the cafetaria. I was planning to beg for food at the stalls. What a brilliant plan.  
Ace startled, "huh? Are you two going to visit the food stalls this early?"  
"Alright, Director. Here's 6000 madols," Deuce said while handed me exactly the amount of madols.  
"We haven't opened the cafe yet, but our class agreed to give you a portion of your estimated earnings. Oh, and Grim's as well," he explained.

"Nya-hoo! I can taste all the food there with these!" Grim excitedly said. "Thank you," I didn't know what else to say. I'm so happy to have them as my classmates.  
Then, we left for the main street.

The festival is scheduled to lasts from 7 a.m until 7 p.m.   
It's 6.30 a.m and some stall keepers had already finished setting up their stalls. Some of them are clearly experienced, like this duo.  
"Oh my, who do we have here.. isn't that the Director and Grim," Azul said.  
"Hey, Grim! Look here, doesn't it look delicious? Wanna try a bite? Shshshsh," Ruggie said while frying noodles. It smells so good.

"Huh? It's just some noodles."

"Nah, who said that," Ruggie said while adding generous amount of shrimps and meat into it. The toppings look cooked, he added those just now for the sake of marketing.

"Wo-won't it be troublesome to eat noodles while walking around?" Grim looked so tempted.

"These are not ordinary noodles," Azul said, "you put it between bread like a hotdog and you can now walking around while eating this. It's called yakisoba bread. Also, buy now for 1500 madols and you'll get an additional one for free."

"Let's buy those!!"

Without waiting for my response Ruggie said, "here you go."  
Alright then, being a hedonist sounds good.  
So I bought that 1500 madols deal.   
"Thank you for your patronage~" Ruggie said.  
"Yes, thank you. Oh right, Director. About the Grim incident 2 days ago-"   
Azul was interrupted by Ruggie, "excuse me, Azul. If you want to talk for personal reasons can you move it to behind the stall, please?"

"Pardon me, Ruggie. I intend to clarify that matter as soon as possible... but what a shame, you told us that. My apologies, Director. It looks like we should move to the back. Even though there are just a few people around."

" 'A few people' still mean potential customers," Ruggie said.

"Fufufu, is that so?"  
"Shshsh. I have to cook more, anyway."

So we move to the back. Azul handed me something, it's the paper that I signed two days ago and another similiar unsigned paper.  
"What are these?" I asked him.  
"These are entrance tickets. To count the popularity ranking, we use these magic tickets. The blank one is for Grim."

How creative, another magic paper. There's something weird about it, though.  
"Wait, isn't your current stand different from before? Food stalls don't need tickets, right?" I asked.  
"Right, food stalls don't need tickets, they have another counter. It seems like you didn't know that I'm not in Ruggie's class or did you just forget about it?"

Oh, so he isn't?

"Well. My class has managed to draw the very same lottery from before, 'Cake exhibition'. As you can imagine, it was really bothersome. Also, we've been advised to make the cakes ourselves. Wouldn't it be better if we just buy those!? Most of the class have never baked a cake in their entire life," He complained.  
*Sigh* "it will be the best for us and class 3-E to switch lotteries.."

"Why?" I asked. It's surprising actually, there are people who intend to swap lotteries at this time. The time when the festival is going to take place 5 minutes from now.

"It's Trey-senpai' class. He is a skillful baker and most of the cakes in exhibition come from the Rose Kingdom. One more thing, their class got 'Shawarma' stall. Our class' Jamil is already familiar with that food. Isn't it a win-win solution to swap the lotteries?"  
It's unsettling to hear that he knew that much, or perhaps I'm the one who lacks information.  
"Ah, looks like I've been talking too much. Anyway, will you recommend this to their class? They seem to have a hard time cooking it," he pointed at the stall located 2 stalls to the right.

There's a black smoke from the stall. "I guess you're right."

Well, whatever.   
Once I'm there, might as well buy some Shawarma.

"Oh, good morning, Director. Doth thee want to try these?" Lilia greeted me. He was slicing the beef while the shawarmas on the grill are burnt. Those emit black smoke.  
"Isn't those overgrilled?! Isn't it dangerous!?" Grim scooted away a little.  
"I'm not grilling. This technique is hath called 'smoking'. I hath heard yond instead of directly cook it, people from the middle world cook it with smoke"  
"What do you mean it's not grilled??" Grim said in disbelief.

Is 'smoking' done like that? It's worrying. "Where's Trey?"

Lilia put the 'smoked' beef to a piece of bread. "He hath left 30 minutes ago. Say, wilt thou try this exotic and delicious food?" He offered.  
"But it's black and it had a burnt smell," Grim said.  
"It's good now. I'll cover thee for this one."  
"It's free? 'Guess I'll try it."  
I'm simply watching.   
"Huh? It's just a little burnt. This is kinda good actually."

Lilia looks happy to hear that, "of course. I've did travel there and hadst the real deal. It's so delicious.. ah, it's nostalgic."  
He took a bite from his shawarma, then his expression changed to shock. "Alas, I forgot to add my special flavorings! Please hand me back that shawarma."  
Grim hands it over thoughtlessly, and then Lilia adds various things into it.  
Somehow, that shawarma transformed into an unidentified thing.

"W-What!?" Grim and I shouted in shock. At that moment, luckily Trey has come back, "Lilia, we've agreed that you shouldn't cook."  
"I wanna try to cook it myself. Well, I guess I shalt give these to my apperentices. I take my leave."  
After he left, Trey turned to us and asked, "sorry for earlier. Do you want to try our shawarma?"  
Grim said without hesitation, "yeah, sure."  
Trey proceeds to cook. He cooks normally and not long after it's done. I also bought one for 500 madols.  
"This is delicious! It reminds me of the shawarma Kalim cooked at the Beans day," Grim commented.  
"Is it? I'm just following the recipe, though."

I looked around for a place to eat and saw Jamil was walking towards us. He asked Trey, "can I have one?"  
"Sure. It's 500 madols."  
He paid the exact amount and before long he got the shawarma.  
Meanwhile, Grim and I take a seat at a nearby bench. I forgot to tell Trey about Azul's suggestion so I walked towards him.

I heard their conversation,  
"As expected from Trey-senpai. It's good enough, but are you sure you won't trade the lotteries? Your family's bakery might appreciate it if you do cake exhibition here," Jamil said.  
"I'm alright.You have used my cake recipes anyway, that's a good enough promotion. I've got no reason to trade it." Trey smiled.  
Jamil just shrugged, "sure. Actually I don't care much either. It's just that Azul keeps bugging me about this."  
"Haha. It must be difficult."  
So, Jamil has been requested to persuade Trey as well. I think it's clear now that they don't want to trade.  
"Grim and I will keep going, see you later."  
"Oh, Director. See you."  
"See you. Feel free to visit our stall again anytime."

Since other stalls are still closed, I'll visit the exhibition in the mean time. It's still early but there are relatively many people. Most of them went to the games booth though.  
Outside of the main building, I saw Sebek was distributing exhibition tickets. "Don't forget to visit our class' exhibition about magic history! You can learn more about one of the top 5 sorcerer here!!"  
He saw us, so he offered it. Magic tickets have to be signed to work. Also to make sure nobody cheats.  
We have 2 exhibitions to attend, then.  
"What? Another exhibition? I'm out. I wanna fish some prize instead," Grim ran towards class 1-B. That Grim left me alone with 2 tickets of 2 different exhibitions.. oh well, I'll just go to a magic thing exhibition alone then.  
At the exhibition, there's Tsuno-tarou. He's looking at the Witch of Thorn picture.

"Good morning, Tsuno-tarou."  
"Good morning. Why are you wandering around? Don't you have to work at your class' stand?"  
"I got afternoon shift."  
"I see."  
Tsuno-tarou looks so bored here, it's like he has seen everything in this room before. I've never seen any of the things here though.  
He seems to ponder something for a while, then he says, "Director. Will you recommend me a stand?"  
"Sure," I said instantly. I don't have any particular event to try, might as well have someone to accompany me to the cake exhibition since Grim has left.  
"Let's go to cake exhibition. I have 2 tickets."

We went to the second floor. It wasn't as crowded as the first floor.  
While we walked along the corridor, Tsuno-tarou said, "if it's not for Sebek who invited me to his class' exhibition, I probably won't come. It must be nice to cooperate with your classmates to do this kind of event together."  
"Huh? Why is it?"  
"This event makes you take a glimpse at what you can do in the society. Humans can't live alone, after all."  
Is it because human is a social being or is it because nobody wants to be lonely?  
If so, does being a human or a fairy have anything to do with it? As usual, I didn't get what he said.

"Even if they can live alone, I think there's nothing wrong in living together," I carelessly said.  
Tsuno-tarou looks amused, "maybe that's the case."  
We entered the cake exhibition. Strangely, the cakes look familiar. I can identify some cakes, like Strawberry Tart.  
"Do you like sweets, Tsuno-tarou?"  
"I do, but I dislike whole cakes."  
"That's odd."  
"Is it? However, I'm actually enjoying myself here. Seeing all these cakes and its name."  
I take a look at the names. "There is Cheese cake, Chiffon cake, Chocolate cake...?"  
Tsuno-tarou smiled a little, "No, the cakes are fine. I'm just comparing these to what Lilia usually bakes. It's completely different. How interesting."

I've witnessed Lilia's cooking so I can guess how different it would be. I was walking to another cake section when the headmaster came with Grim. "Director!! Finally, I found you. Please make sure to watch Grim. I found him making a mess at the fishing games. You have to come with me to do some cleaning."  
"Eeh.. yes, sir.  
I have to go. See you."  
"Yes. Do your best," Tsuno-tarou said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the total of chapters to 7, so the last chapter will be cut in 2 to make a faster release. I'll try to finish this fanmade event for my own experience sake. (Also, it gave me pleasant feelings to see the hits and kudos, really.)  
> I should have added the list of appeared characters from the start. Also, it's not good to tag every character like this, my bad. I took more than what I can chew.  
> One more thing, I used that infamous Shakespearean translator for Lilia since I don't how to make him talk like an old-timers.  
> Thank you for reading!


	6. The day - In the afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter uses third person pov.  
> Characters : Vil, Cater, Jack, Lilia, Epel, Rook, Leona, Idia, Ortho, Azul, Ruggie.  
> Photo booth and shooting game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. (I won't add end notes anymore, I just realized the first chap' end notes appeared in every chapter...)

Malleus has satisfied to looking at the cakes, so he returned to his class to meet his friend GaoGao-kun. Director student and Grim has spent their morning drying the floor, so it's time for them to work.  
It's afternoon and people is looking for a place to have lunch. Or maybe festival's food.  
There are many food stalls, namely yakisoba bread, fried squid, shawarma, hot dog, and beverage stall.  
Malleus' class got 'Fried Squid Stall'. His classmates think it's unsightly for a prince to work at a stall just like a street vendor so they agreed to not telling him. Actually two days ago Sebek came to them to make sure they won't tell Malleus even though the third years got stage performance.

Meanwhile, Vil's class got 'Hot Dog Stall'. He decided to not participate in selling those. The sun light aside, It's not like the stall needs more people. One third of the class to work on shift are already more than enough.  
This left him with nothing to do. He has to come to the festival since It's counted as mandatory attendance.  
Students who don't get to work can use empty classrooms for other activity.  
He's in his class since morning. 'What a waste of time. If only I can freely wander around,' he thought, but he wanted to avoid crowds as much as possible. If they just admired him from afar then it's alright, but sometimes people who don't know their place exist.

That's contradictory, it's the consequences of the pursue to be the fairest. Isn't this what he should have wanted from long ago? He was scowling so much that his makeup started to come off a little.

"Vil? Why are you staring to your phone like that~?"  
Without him noticing it, Cater was already next to him.  
"That is none of your business."  
"Vil is being cold.. but it's okay. Cay-kun's here to invite you to try something interesting."

Vil's looking sideways at him. "Is it your stand? Don't think you can use me to promote it."  
Cater sweatdropped. "Nah.. I won't have such intention. If you are interested you can see it yourself."  
Cater handed Vil the flyer.  
"I'll continue handing out flyers. Don't forget to come by ok? Don't worry, there's not much people there."  
Vil read the flyer. It showed the way to class 3-B' stand, Photo Booth.  
Nobody used photo booth alone, so he never used it.  
Vil remembered when Cater asked him for a picture.  
"Photo booth.."  
"Yup! Have you tried it before? Cay-kun can show you how to use it," Cater immediately turned around, "also. The machine is unique because Idia made it himself."

"Since I'm free right now, I guess I'll just take a look," Vil stood up from his chair.  
When they left class 3-C, it turned out that the corridor is really crowded.  
"Is that.. class 3-A? Why is it so crowded?" Vil shocked.  
"Aah.. it seems another duel has started."  
"What do you mean?"

Class 3-A' stand is Shooting Game. What a wonderful luck, that's Rook's class. To make the class gains more popularity, Leona has make a strategy.  
"There's shooting game, but to make it more interesting they added some kind of contest :  
'whoever beats Rook in the game gets all the prizes'.."  
"What kind of impossible quest is that?"  
"Rook got a handicap, he has to use different shooter every round. It's hard to understand with just explanation! Let's take a look," Cater said.  
Vil actually didn't want to, but somehow he wanted to see that lazy person works.

"It's hard to get in~!!"  
"Can you all move aside?" Vil said.  
Some random people wanted to protest, but upon seeing Vil, they cancelled it.  
People step away and finally they can see what happened inside.  
There's 5 target boards on the wall and some chairs positioned like in the colloseum. In front of the wall, there's a long table with paint balls on it.  
Jack and Lilia had challenged Rook in a shooting game.  
They stood at their position behind the table and get ready with the toy rifle. Rook used a slingshot, though.  
Leona smirked from the side seat, VIP location. Epel can be seen at the audience seat.

"Alright, this is the fourth round. Whoever gets 5 bullseye first won. Go."  
It was a really fast match, not even half a minute has passed but Rook has shot 5 times. It's all bullseye.

"It's merit. Even me who has't shot peo- I mean, thou has't brilliant eyes. I'll just doth normal games, then," Lilia said.  
He really want that Distendo Twitch console from the prize list, so he proceeds to play normally.  
"You are really fast, senior! I have to practice more," Jack said.  
"Merci! I have experience at using long distance weapons so using this one is not that hard."

Meanwhile, Leona is looking around to see that there are many audiences. Even though they aren't playing, they still have to sign entrance tickets. They won't get much income this way, but it's not a problem since the thing Leona wanted is not money.  
He looks satisfied, but then he saw Vil, "what?"  
"What?"  
They exchange whats.  
Rook noticed their exchange and came to them, "good afternoon, Vil."  
"Yes, good afternoon. What is it?"  
"Did you come here to try this shooting game too?"  
Jack heard their conversation and came to them as well, "Vil-sa.. senior. Are you interested in shooting?"  
They looks excited somehow.

Cater noticed that this is not good. Vil might be carried away to play shooting game. Anything is possible.  
"No, no, he just stopped by. We are going to Cay-kun's class~ Oh! Would you like to join us?"  
Rook seems interested, "your class got photo booth, right? Monsieur Magicam. I'll glady see Roi du Poison's beauty through the machine mankind created, even though nothing beats looking at him in person."

"I think I have to pass. Photo booths are too short for me," Jack said.  
Cater has a stock reply for that,"not this one. The machine is pretty huge. I've tried it myself too and I guess you can join in!"

Class 3-B's photo booth is actually quite popular. It's just that people are searching for food in the afternoon, that's the reason It's not so crowded.  
Cater has a plan to invite people at this time so his booth can have a steady stream of customers.  
Why does he work this hard for a festival? Maybe because he want the best for his class.. Maybe. He's just doing what he thinks right.

"Epel should join us as well," Jack said while called for Epel who was sitting at one of the audience seat, "Epel, let's try our senior's photo booth!"  
"Ugh-, eh I think I have to return to our class' stand.. I, I've been called. See you later!" Epel actually wanted to have a nice picture together with his classmate and seniors, but he didn't want to accidentally do something that might irritates Vil. Also, he doesn't know about photo booth. This is what happened when you grow up with only elders around.

Cater is relieved because he isn't sure about using photo booth with 5 people, but then Jack called Leona, "isn't today a good day to take a picture? You've done well, senior." Jack looks proud.  
"Hmph, it's a good thing that I had lunch and it's about time to rest anyway.. let's go." It's Ruggie who delivered it, by the way.

"Don't you dare ruin my picture," Vil said.  
"As if. I've wear my uniform properly," then he yawned.  
This is one of the reasons Idia don't want to come to the festival, they have to dress formally since people from outside are invited.

There's nothing Cater can do to avoid this outcome (5 people in a booth) anyway. So they went to class 3-B. There's only one machine there but there wasn't any queue.  
"Alright, this feels like private photo booth isn't it? Hahaha~," Cater walked in first to set up the machine.  
"Oh, first, please sign these magic tickets," said class 3-B's mob.  
They signed it and walk into the machine.

"This is bigger than usual. Also, the monitor showed something? Why are there hearts and stars stickers on our face??" Jack asked.  
"I don't really know the details, you can ask Idia-kun if you want ☆"  
A tablet floats towards them, 'sound only' is written on it. "Ugh, Cater-shi, I've told you to not tell anyone I created this machine---!"  
Idia panicked in his room. 'What if they thought I like these cutesy things and got my inspiration from Photo sticker machine from the east!?? Aahh this is why I don't like the normies who didn't respect kawaii culture. All they have seen are just those overrated elegant aesthetics or something!!!' He thought.

"Huh? So you created a machine like this by yourself, senior? It seems to working, that's cool," Jack said.  
"Eh? Huh. I guess," Idia replied mindlessly.

Ortho was by Idia's side, they were watching from the tablet.  
"The machine is really cool brother! I wish we can take a picture at the festival together. Jack Howl is a good junior," Ortho said.  
"Well.. maybe. Maybe he's just being nice. They haven't used the machine after all. Also, the festival is so crowded, how about we just take a picture here. Anyway, I'll just continue my game." Idia then turned around and switched on his game console.  
'Big brother, he seems to be in bad mood since he should have created 2 of the machines.. I'll try to be more cautious next time,' Ortho thought.

Back in class 3-B, the tablet is floating away.  
"I actually think these stickers are just like those filters on Magicame. Pretty decent," Vil commented.  
"Let him be. Can we just take a picture already," Leona said.

"Ok ok. Everyone, strikes a pose~!"  
Flash!  
"Wait, Cater. What's with these cat ears?" Vil shocked.  
"That filter is hiding my ears.." Jack said.  
"Roi du Leon looks like he have four ears."  
"I'll try another filter. Now cheese!!"  
Flash!  
"Blush stickers??" Leona said.  
"Ooh! This one looks pretty," Rook said.  
Flash!  
"Rook~!! I'm not ready yet, my eyes were closed!! I'll take it!"  
Flash!  
"We got some random filter...," Jack said.  
Flash!  
"Can't we have a photo without any stamps?" Vil said while pressing the take photo button.  
Flash!  
Leona yawned, "are we done already? I won't pay anymore than this."  
Flash!  
"I usually don't use these kind of filters and stamps. You'll never upload these anywhere. You won't," Vil somewhat threatened them.  
"Too bad.. I really wanted to post these stickers," Cater said while twirling his bangs. He's kind of glad actually since his plan to get Vil to take a picture here is successful.  
"I won't post these either. I just wanted to see that man's designs. It's a good reference to further beautify my pictures."

Since the machine was in fact inspired by photo sticker machines, it produced photo stickers.

Meanwhile, at the food stalls,  
Azul is counting some madol. "Alright Ruggie. Thanks for your cooperation."  
"Yes, yes, Azul. We managed to gain a quite considerable amount within a half of the day. I admit your tactics are kinda sly actually."  
"My, what do you mean. It's not like I did something illegal or anything."

"Right~ All's well since I got more income anyways. Shshshsh."

"Fufu. I'll take my leave, then.   
I have a plan to do."


	7. The day - in the evening until end of festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival is about to end. Who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more a third person pov.  
> Thanks for reading ♪

It's 3.30 p.m, the time when some people had lunch but somehow feel hungry. Headmaster, Dire Crowley is looking at a whole Black Forrest cake intensely. He had steak at lunch, but he craved for something sweet now.  
'There's no longer any significant people around,' the headmaster thought. It's time to try some cakes.  
Directly from the cake exhibition.

Some mob said, "err, Headmaster?Are you trying to eat the cake?"  
"What? Shoo, this is none of your business. Just cover it with cement or something else later."  
What an abuse of power. He didn't hurt someone or anything, so eating an exhibition item is not a bad thing. He's very kind after all.

Unfortunately for him, Jamil caught his action. "Pardon me, Sir. Can you please refrain from eating it? I've spent all night for it. If you want some cakes you can always ask the cafeteria."  
"O-ooo.. yeah I'd like to do that. I'm just.. observing the cakes."  
Jamil seems to remember something, then he said, "on another note, you can also go to the cafes. There are two of those in this festival, right?"  
Crowley seems to forgot about it. "Oh? Right. There are these two animal cafes. Alright then. Thanks for you advice, Viper!"  
Since he's at the second floor he went to class 2-E, Cat Cafe.

It's very elegant.

The cats are beautiful and well behaved. Interior, background music, and the waiter's outfits are in sync with white and gold accent.

"Oya, welcome Headmaster. Please take a seat," Jade greeted him.  
"Sure. Oh, Leech, I'm touched that your class managed to make up the room until I can't even recognize it as a classroom anymore. Your class also did a great job at handling the cats!! Usually I don't get along with them."  
"My, thank you for your compliments. About the cats, we did our best to speak animal language to make sure they behave."

Crowley was looking at the menu when Lucius and its owner came. Crowley is surprised,   
"just when I thought I can make peace with cats!! This hell spawn appeared!!"  
Lucius just meowed, "boaaaa~~" "Excuse me Headmaster. Who did you called a hell spawn?"  
"N-no It must be just your imagination. How about we have a tea time here?"

Trein took a seat at Crowley's table.  
He was about to put down Lucius on the table before Crowley stopped him, "Mr. Trein, how about we put the cat in that cat station at the corner of the room? I'm afraid Lucius' fur might get into the food."  
Trein pondered for it and then said, "We usually have tea together with Lucius, why would you consider it now?"  
He proceeds to put Lucius on the table anyway.

Lucius keeps growling at Crowley.  
"Erm.. because Lucius doesn't seem to like me??"  
"What do you mean? If you really insist to avoid Lucius, this is the last tea we have together," Trein scowled at Crowley and said that coldly.  
"I'm sorry Mr Trein. Leech, we'd like to order..," Crowley called.  
Jade immediately came to take the orders.

Meanwhile, Riddle is tending the cats. 'Bringing cats into areas of festivity' is actually a violation of the 23rd rules of the Queen of Hearts, but he applied those rules to Heartslabyul only so it's a good thing they were permitted to use classroom for the cafe area.  
He can practices cat language this way so he gladly accepted the job.  
So far, he had done well.  
He hopes nobody'll try something stupid to ruin it... He has a bad feeling since out of sudden, the corridor became really noisy.

"Riddle. My apologies, but can I leave the kitchen to you?" Jade asked.  
"What?"

Actually Jade assigned himself as the cook, he only came out as a waiter earlier because it's the headmaster who visitted.  
Riddle was about to tell him that he should have asked for someone else, but Jade hurriedly went outside. His other classmates went to the corridor as well.   
"Huh?"

Riddle grabbed one of his classmate, "excuse me, what happened?"  
"Oh? Oh right you work here all day. Apparently, class 2-A handed out free food!! And parade!" He said excitedly and hurriedly went outside. Sound of trumpets, drums, and cawing of birds can be heard more clearly now.

Kalim used a megaphone, "good evening everyone! I hope you enjoy Night Raven College Cultural Festival! We are class 2-A, don't forget to visit us for the third round of drama performance!!!"  
Students from class 2-A are surrounding him and giving each passerby a naan bread.

Riddle thought this is strange. He just heard this by now even though this is their third round. Maybe they just announced this because they forgot but it can also means they do it for other reason as well.  
For these many people got distracted... It can't be!!

"Excuse me, Rosehearts. When will my tea and cake be ready? Why are all your classmates run outside?" Crowley asked.  
This is bad.. but Riddle chose to cook by himself with vague recipes at the kitchen since he can't left his teachers and other customers just like that. He can't believe that even Jade is tempted by those free breads.  
And he's right since Jade actually went to class 2-C, cake exhibition.

Inside, Jamil and other students of class 2-C is preparing the room.  
"Azul isn't here yet?" Jade asked.  
"He went to the Mystery Shop."  
"I see. Oh, you've done well with the room."  
"Sure. It's easy when there are few visitor and with that distraction outside."  
Class 2-C is being arranged to become a Cake Shop & Cafe.  
Azul came back with Floyd carrying half of the groceries.  
"Jade, why are you late? We would have finished these sooner if you helped," Azul said.  
"I'm sorry Azul, but my cafe was visitted by headmaster, what can I do?" Jade replied while helping him arrange the groceries into the kitchen.

Trey entered the room and apologized, "Sorry I'm late. I have to sell the last batch of shawarma."  
Azul smiled, "sure, senior Trey. We are still preparing, anyway. Thank you for coming."  
"Oh the difference...," Jade cried.  
"Cut it out Jade. We are busy right now," Azul said.  
Floyd joined him, "yeah. Go work."  
"I'm already doing my work, alright. Fufu."

It was 4.30 p.m and the sudden cake shop is done. Grim had brought the first years all the way to the shop. "Why are you bringing me here? Because you want to see the exhibition?" Director student said while looked at the classroom.

What's written on tiny Billboard thing is Cake shop and cafe instead.  
"Huh? It isn't an exhibition anymore? Is this legal???" Ace asked.  
Grim proudly replied, "it doesn't matter. What's important is the visitor's desire!! There's no sweets stall!!!"  
"Oh, right. All the food stalls are fried or grilled," Deuce said.  
"There are two cafes already, though?" Jack realized.  
"Anyways, why are you defending them, Grim?" Ace asked.

Hearing that, Grim jumped. "Eek!! Wh-what do you mean Ace?? I'm just say what I was told- err thinking!"  
"Grim, don't tell me you are the one who broke the dog cage this morning?" Ace asked him.  
"What? Could it be, you made a mess at our fishing game.. intentionaly??" Jack growled. Epel looks upset as well. Director student is upset too. Sebek's stand didn't get any harm, but Grim's being too much so he's upset.  
"Grim, I disappointed of you. How much were you given?"

"Mu... 5 tuna cans."  
Everyone's urge to punch him increased, but it's just urge, ok.  
"Can't be helped. But you want us to be customers here? I decline."  
"Yeah, same."  
"Me too."  
"Bye Grim."  
"Silly raccoon."  
"Nyah!! Don't leave me~~!"

Despite the first years declined to be customers, that sudden cake shop is still popular because of the delicious cakes and splendid waiters. Their competitors, dog cafe and cat cafe were incomparable.  
Other students started to feel threatened.  
Leona didn't like this outcome. He understands that his shooting game will lose its popularity over time. Also, people will be looking for dinner soon.

He was observing the sudden cake shop and cafe when he saw the headmaster was about to enter the cafe.  
"Oi, Crowley!"  
"Huh? What is it, Kingscholar?"  
Leona smirked, he had a plan already. "That cafe is not in the lottery."  
Crowley just shrugged, "what's about it? Of course I know."

"You can't let it be just like this. This is unfair to other's stands."  
"Ooh? I'm pleased to hear that you care about others! What do you want?"

"Let's make the reward distributed to each school years instead of classrooms. This way, there will be more grades increased and 5 classrooms can choose to cooperate together."  
"Ooh!! You wanted to change the game's rules! I have to try the cakes here, I mean, I'm busy so please tell Mr Vargas about this instead of me! Pardon my busyness, it's hard to be a headmaster," Crowley quickly left.

"We'll open a meat restaurant. How about you declared the change of rules now."

"That sounds delicious, I mean, alright!! It's official now, bonus points reward will be distributed per grade years!" Crowley said, and added,  
"oh, but you still have to tell Mr Vargas to spread this announcement. Now, I take my leave."  
Leona sighed in irritation, but his plan succeed. About time until third years and first years member of the sudden cake shop and cafe to leave.

Mr Vargas jumped and flew around to spread the announcement.  
This is a chance for unpopular stands to work at their combined stands.  
Third years' combined stand, 'sudden meat restaurant' is quickly finished by pulling stalls together as a kitchen counter and benches around there as an outdoor restaurant.

"We have to manage a restaurant now? I thought my stand is hopeless, being a hot dog stand without any authenticity and talented businessman. I've even promoted it to my magicame and it's still empty somehow. However, I never said I've abandoned it," Vil said while carrying a promotional wooden sign around.  
"Non! We aren't abandoning it. All the food stalls are combined now, so let me repaint the sign for our new stand," Rook said.

They walked to the main street to help the restaurant.  
Malleus was there since he heard the announcement. He was putting on an apron.  
Lilia caught him doing that. "Oh my, Malleus. I think thou better not trying to be a waiter. It'd be like thou were serving the commoner here."  
"Lilia.. I'm doing this as a student," he replied.  
"Thou art still our prince."

Even though he finally got a chance to participate in the festival..  
"Oi. Are you two done yet? We still need more waiters."  
Lilia faced Leona and said, "I'm done, but Malleus wilt not join us." Hearing that, Leona sighed in exasperation.

"Don't fooling around. You are a prince and all but aren't you a student here? Get off from your high horse, will you?"  
"Hmph. Sure I have my duty as a Draconia, but I know for certain that I'm a student here as well. You don't have to tell me, Kingscholar."  
"If you understand it already then get back to work."  
Malleus putting on the apron again.  
"Sorry, Lilia."  
"Malleus, thou.. thou shall not be a waiter. Sweep the floor instead."

Not far from there but far enough to not hear their conversation, Grim and Director student were watching. "They really did the combination stands. I think we should do it too?" Grim asked.  
"I doubt our condition can get better. Dog cafe was a disaster since morning and we spent our shift chasing dogs."  
Crewel was 'helping' to chase the dogs. Nobody would notice if some of the dogs disappeared.  
"Also class 1-B's stand is ruined because of someone besides me."  
"Nya? Who?"  
"Other first years' stands are all ruined except for Sebek's... I think what's left is to give up," Director student said.  
"I really want that bonus points reward yanno. Do something."

"Hey Grim and Director. What are you doing here? We are going to make a 'collaboration game cafe + exhibition'!! Let's do it together!!" Deuce called for them from behind.  
"Huh.. that name sounds so lame..," Ace commented from besides him.  
The first years managed to make a collaboration stand as well, even though the stand is so random.

It's a cafe with dogs station, fishing a stryrofoam station, and magic history exhibition that's somehow there. The weirdness attracts some eccentric visitor, but that's about it. At least their visitors count increased.

Meanwhile for the second years, this collaboration is not good. Trey excused himself since he no longer benefits from the cooperation and the third years have a chance to win.

"..We still have some cakes left, but it'll soon be ran out," Azul concludes after looking at the pantry.  
"Where's Jamil?" He asked.  
"He left earlier because he have to attend class 2-A performance," Jade replied.  
"Ruggie is busy serving food, so where's Fl-"  
"He said 'I'm tired with all these, it's more work than usual. I'm taking a rest'."  
Azul looks disappointed, but then he faced Jade, "How about you bake the cake."  
"Sorry Azul, how about you go ask Riddle since he is from Rose Kingdom?" Jade smiled.

Hearing his name, Riddle looks up from the dishes,  
"What are you two talking about?"  
"Riddle! I heard you are from the Rose Kingdom. Mind to bake us some cakes?"  
"Huh? I've baked a cake before but it's a little bit salty. I think I can try to bake it better now. Want to try it?"

Riddle has prepared an oyster sauce as a revenge, but get noticed.  
"Why are you intentionaly trying to put that in??" Azul shocked.  
"Please make sure Jade won't left me again in the kitchen to cook, then. Or you'll taste it for sure," Riddle said and then left the room.  
It's silence for a while.  
"You hear that Jade."  
"My, my. Whose fault is it that I have to go quickly?"  
"..."  
"Well, Jamil has prepared more cakes in the cabinet at that room. I'll help Ruggie and the others," Jade said before he left.

it's getting late and soon the festival will end in 15 minutes. Vil is still wandering around with that wooden sign. A floating tablet approached him. It said, "that wooden sign is bad."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Hii-- I mean, it has uneven sides and why is it shaped like an apple? That's not carrying the restaurant theme at all, isn't it? Also the vibes aren't compatible, it looks cutesy while you looks elegant. Who designed this? Why would anyone even attached ballons into a wooden sign? I think it's better to use flowers or fabrics instead. Also, it's not like you to carrying that kind of thing around," Idia rambled.

"It's not for fashion, anyway. If it's this contrast it will attract more attention. I'm agree with you that this sign is unsightly, but the writing is kind of nice, isn't it."  
"Err.. right. It's the only good part on it. Um, k. That sign is just bothering me too much. Bye."  
Actually Idia wanted to promote his digital light-weight promotion sign to be used, but he's taking too long to ask Vil and the festival is about to end.

It's 7 p.m. and the students gathered at the Lecture hall for the reward announcement. Most of the visitors have gone home.  
"Good evening, students of Night Raven College! Good work for the festival today!!"  
Clap, clap, clap.

"We, the teachers, have seen your great work at festival today and I'm grateful for all the participants who have spent their time to make this festival a reality. We have managed to reach a total of 5000 visitors!!"  
Clap, clap, clap.

"I have promised you a reward for the most popular stand by each class, but I've changed it to the most popular stand by each grade year. The winner for the most popular stand is the third years!!!!"  
CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!  
"Yay!"  
"Woo-hoo!!"  
"Huh? It's by grade years again now??"  
"Yes, bonus points!"

"Ahem. Alright, please be quiet. I hope you have gained new experience and learned new things with this event and gained additional pocket money. It's also a good thing that I've decided to approve combination stand so exhibition class can gain some income as well, for I'm so kind."  
No claps this time.

"Anyway, it's your free time now, you are permitted to celebrate the end of festival! Don't do anything dangerous. That's all from me and keep do your best, students."  
Clap, clap, clap.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this fic somehow reached 30 kudos (which is impossible), I'll write bonus chapter of class 2-A's drama and class 2-D's stand. Also, Cater, Silver, and Sam didn't get to appear here..   
> Actually there will be a fireworks celebration for the end of festival too, but I think I shouldn't write. Thanks for your visit.  
> (I said I won't write end notes again, this is the last end notes, okay.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first fic ever. I want to write something about this game. I know there would be many mistakes here since English is not my first language, so if you feel like to pointed it out I would appreciate it. Have a good day and thanks for your visit.  
> (Oh one more thing, I actually for- I mean, about Idia and Ortho, they will appear in the extra 1.)  
> (Another one is a trivia : there are actually some varieties of mushroom under the sea...)  
> (Last, I will go here and there to give Kudo to fics that I like, because now I have an account!! I'm surprised that it actually took a day to get an account, I meant to post this fic yesterday. Eh, this note become so long, please excuse this rambling ;;;)


End file.
